The Most Beautiful Thing
by Indra
Summary: Xanatos is offered a chance that isn't easily rejected.


_Title_:The Most Beautiful Thing  
_Author_:Indra  
_Genre_:Vignette  
_Character_:Xanatos, Palpatine  
_Author's Note_: This was written in response to a challenge where you got a quote and then had to write a story about it. Please review and let me know what you think. This was my quote:

**The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart. -- Helen Keller **

The man striding through the starkly-lit corridors of the underground complex looked neither old nor young. The lines marring his features gave his face the look of someone whose life had been either long or not a very happy one, while the thick, dark hair and the clarity of the blue eyes made him look much younger.

His steps were purposeful; he was neither hurrying along, nor was he strolling. His black clothes absorbed the harsh light thrown by lamps lining the ceiling. The corridor was deserted, winding through the planet's underground, but while it wasn't possible to see beyond the next corner, the man never once slowed down.

Finally, he came to a durasteel door. Taking in the motion detector and camera, he stopped and waited, posture relaxed, one eyebrow raised, smirking at the device.

It took only a moment before the door slid aside, granting him entrance into a cavernous room illuminated by warm light, creating a stark contrast to the hallway outside. The man moved into the room, not sparing a glance at the high ceiling and ornate furniture, but never taking his eyes from the lone occupant of the room, standing beside a wall of monitors, his back to his guest.

The black-haired man stopped a short distance from the other, assuming the same posture as before and waited. Silence filled the room and then the other turned slowly around, his robes rustling slightly, his face still obscured by the black cloak he was wearing, but by the way he moved one could see that he was older than his visitor. They regarded each other for a moment, neither giving the other the satisfaction of averting their eyes.

"Xanatos Crion, I assume?"

The older man's voice seemed to embrace the silence instead of cutting through it. It was soft and forceful at the same time, creating the illusion of safety, while his posture alone made it perfectly clear that he was a man of quiet danger.

The younger man only nodded and kept his keen eyes carefully on the other, seemingly evaluating every move. The cloaked man turned away, focusing his eyes on the screens behind him instead and Xanatos knew that that part of the conversation was over. The man wouldn't give his name and he'd be a fool to ask for it. Never show that you want something you won't get. Never let the enemy see your weaknesses.

Actually the cloaked figure wasn't exactly an enemy in the traditional meaning of the word. Xanatos had come here to see a potential business partner and while those often turned out to be enemies, it was better to wait on such a judgement. Especially as he tended to reveal his negative judgements to the person in question in a manner that left no doubts as to his opinion.

"I heard you would be interested in joining the select group of followers I have accumulated."

If possible, Xanatos's eyes became even colder. "Then your information is undoubtedly false as I'm not interested in the least in becoming one of your followers. However, I have reason to believe that you may have some work for me."

The other's head turned towards him sharply and they stared at each other for a moment or at least Xanatos assumed that the man was staring at him from underneath his cowl. The silence was absolute in the chamber and finally the older man turned away again.

"I do indeed have work for you. Are you familiar with the planet of Volaua?"

Xanatos gave a short nod as the other's eyes found his for a moment. He was certainly familiar with the planet. It had no resources of interest, but held a strategically important location on the routes from the Core worlds to the Outer Rim.

"You are of course aware of my plans for the future."

Xanatos was aware of them, though how the other knew, he couldn't fathom. But the black-robed man had to be very sure of the accuracy of his information to mention it to someone he'd only just met, considering his plans involved seizing power of large parts of the Galaxy.

Xanatos himself had obtained the information by accident from people he shouldn't normally be involved with and from whom he had also got the tip that he might do something for the man behind all this for a considerable price.  
He wasn't really interested in the man's plans. He couldn't care less what happened to the Republic, but when its fall came about, he definitely wanted to make some profit from it.

The other was scrutinising the monitors again, each showing a different chamber of the Senate building on Coruscant. "You understand that for my plans to be successful, I am in need of control over certain planets. And I need reliable rulers for those planets."

Xanatos was starting to wonder why the man had selected him for that job and why he was trusting him so much. If indeed he had numerous followers at his disposal, why ask someone else to join, someone who could betray him to the Republic and destroy all his plans? Xanatos's hand strayed to the lightsabre concealed under his cloak. He knew that he could easily defeat the other, if the situation got too dangerous. It had been the downfall of many in Xanatos's path to underestimate him. Just because he was no longer a Jedi didn't mean he couldn't still fight like one.

His questions were answered, however, when the older man started to speak again. "You will see that there are certain benefits my followers enjoy."

So the man was still trying to recruit him, probably having heard of his abilities and thinking him a valuable asset. Xanatos decided to disabuse the other of that idea immediately and let a chilly smile take over his features. "So you're offering me a job. What's in it for me?"

The eyes underneath the cowl focused on him sharply. "I would think that is obvious."

Xanatos raised an eyebrow and waved a hand dismissively. "Volaua has nothing to offer; no natural resources and no agricultural value."

"I'm hardly talking of such mundane things as money or other possessions."

Xanatos smirked at the other man. "Interesting. Because I was very much under the impression that this job of yours had everything to do with it. At least as far as I'm concerned. What is it that should draw me to Volaua?"

The older man's voice took on a sharp note, sounding almost insane in its eagerness. "It has power to offer, Crion. I'm offering you control over a whole planet and its people."

Xanatos looked at the other for a moment and then said in a bored voice. "Power won't secure my standard of living. Power is just an illusion of the demented." He thought he saw the other's eyes flashing in anger and let a satisfied smile show on his face.

"Power is the only thing worth having in this universe. Only imbeciles can't see that." The anger was clearly showing in the voice now.

Xanatos's smile got a little wider. Sure, he had wasted his time in coming here, but at least he hadn't given the other the satisfaction of making him obey. "Well, then I'm sorry to say that we won't come to an agreement." Not waiting for a response, he turned around and walked towards the exit of the chamber. He had only a moment's notice when he heard the hissing of a lightsabre being drawn and he spun around, his hand going to his own weapon as he felt the other's blade penetrate his chest. He slumped to the ground, looking up with disbelief in his eyes. Above him stood the old man, his cowl pulled back now, revealing the face of Palpatine, Chancellor of the Republic.

His voice was calm as he spoke. "Me too, Xanatos Crion. I had hoped you would be a bit more co-operative. But seeing as you're not, I have no other choice but to dispose of you. You didn't really think I'd just let you walk out of here with the things you know, did you?"

Xanatos could only stare back, his breath wheezing, the damage to his lungs not allowing for speech.

Palpatine continued to speak in a conversational tone. "You see, power is what this universe is all about. Worldly possessions are just a distraction to the things in life that really matter." His voice changed, becoming passionate. "You can't see power, Crion, you can only feel it. And I feel it now, because I see you lying on the floor, helpless, waiting for me to kill you. Do you understand it now? You could have been on the other side, but you chose not to be. It will be fools like you who will secure my complete control over the galaxy. Because your thinking is too weak to ever bring me down."

Xanatos pulled in one last wheezing breath, before he heard the red lightsabre spring to life once more and the sound of it swishing through the air towards his throat.


End file.
